This disclosure relates generally to radiation apparatuses and methods and in particular to beam filter positioning devices and radiation apparatuses and systems incorporating the beam filter positioning devices, which are useful in radiation therapy including radiosurgery such as stereotactic radiosurgery (SRS) and stereotactic body radiotherapy (SBRT).
Radiosurgery is a highly precise, intensified form of radiation therapy. Stereotactic radiosurgery (SRS) has been used to treat brain disorders such as brain tumors and lesions. Conventionally, SRS cones are used with linear accelerators to help achieve precise delivery of high dose radiation. SRS cones are typically made from tungsten and have a conical hole through which radiation passes creating a focused treatment beam. In the prior art, SRS cones are installed on a mount assembly, which is externally attached to an interface mount on a linear accelerator.
The conventional scheme for using externally mounted SRS cones is time consuming and labor intensive. Further, externally mounted SRS cones may present a potential collision hazard with the treatment couch or the patent.